Cambiando El Destino
by Demon-Ice-Hikaru
Summary: Para salvar al mundo deven encontrar a la persona responsable de la catastrofe , dos jovenes son enviados al pasado para salvar su mundo de las flamas del desastre
1. Chapter 1 Futuro Infernal

**Capitulo 1 : un futuro infernal**

* * *

**El cielo estava oscuresido por las grandes nubes de humo negro , los esdificios colapsados otros echos pedasos , grandes rios de lava cubrian mayor parte del suelo y flotando entre las ruinas de esta ciudad se encontrava un chico de cabello negro largo de ojos color chocolate su nombre es Light Kazami un joven de 15 a os y pose abilidades diferentes a los demas personas tambien conosido como Telequinesis y aqui comienza nuestra historia**

Light : -flotando entre los destrosados restos de la ciudad , una aura verde azulada lo cubria y solo estava pensativo- **"este mundo fue destruido antes que yo naciera un duro y sombrio lugar donde vivimos en eterna oscuridad la vida es una lucha y la gente vive sin esperanzas como sucedio esto? nadie me lo ha dicho hasta ahora pero todo se ah las ... llamas** -una gran columna de fuego se forma frente a el mueve su mano asia aun lado fuertemente y las llamas se dispersan- **estas llamas ,**  
**queman mi mundo y destruyen todo a su paso vienen de una forma de vida eterna que nosotros no podemos derrotar...las llamas del desastre..solaria"**

? : Light! -un misterioso grito femenino lo saca a Light de sus pensamientos -

Light : -voltea rapidamente - Alyss que sucede ?

Alyss: -se ve a una joven de la misma edad que el y era paresida a el en el cabello el mismo color solo que el de ella era mas largo y sus ojos eran comor ambar - apario de nuevo hermano! -se ala asia el sur -

Light : -apreta sus manos y su vuelo se vuelve mas rapido asia la direccion que avia indicado su hermana -

Alyss : -lo sigue saltando entre los escombros de los edificios con gran agilidad -

Light : -yega al centro de la ciudad bajando rapidamente callendo de pie en algunos escombros frente a lo que paresia un gigantesco lago echo de pura lava -

Alyss : -yega rapidamente parandose aun lado de el - se aserca...

? : -en ese momento se mira como algo gigantesco salia de la lava al salir completamente se mirava un moustruo con con forma de dragon con solo la mitad superior de su cuerpo echo completamente de lava y una armadura de rocas sobre la lava que lo protegia soltando un gran rujido asiendo entremeser todo a su alrededor -

Light : resiviras tu meresito Solaria! este dia terminaremos con esto ! -su cuerpo es cubierto por la misma aura verde asiendo levitar una gran roca y la lanza rapidamente estrellandola en la cabeza de solaria -

Solaria : -ruge fuertemente y de su cuerpo salian cientos de rocas cubiertas de fuego asia ellos -

Alyss : cuidado ! -lo toma del brazo con fuerza saltando rapidamente esquivando los ataques - su armadura es demasiado resistente , si queremos da arla tenemo que desasernos de la armadura de roca que la protege

Light : alguna idea ? preferiblemente rapido hermana! - se mira que solaria arranca un edificio peque o y se los lanza - demonios ! -alza ambos manos asia arriava y el edificio se cubre con una luz verdosa y se detiene -  
...esto va por lo que les isistes a mis padres !..-mueve sus manos asia adelante fuertemente lanzando el edificio asia solaria golpeandola directamente pero solo le destrosa una parte de la armadura de roca-

Solaria : -abre su boca lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego -

Alyss : -ambos saltan asia direcciones distintas- tengo una idea para detenerla ! pero tienes que golpearla en la cabeza directamente!

Light : claro ! como es tan facil ! -contestandole con sarcasmo -

Alyss : escuchame! su punto devil es la cabeza no? lanzale una roca con uno de mis explosivos incrustada en ella y cuando agacontagto explotara !

Light : es un buen plan pero primero ahy que quitarle la armadura !

Solaria : -lanza nuevamente cientos de rocas cubiertas en llamas -

Light : -apreta sus manos con fuerza deteniendo todas las rocas al mismo tiempo y se las regresa rapidamente destrosando parte de la armadura de roca en la parte de la cabeza- eso es!

Alyss : no ahy tiempo para festejos ! -colocando un explosivo en una roca junto a ella - es hora light! lanzale esto !

Light : que mandona eres lo savias ?-con una gotita anime en la frente asiendo levitar la roca lanzandola rapidamente y esta golpea a solaria en el pedaso que avia destrosado asiendo que la roca se undiera en la lava -

Solaria : -la roca se undia en la lava de su cuerpo hasta tocar el explosivo asiendolo explotar destrosandole la cabeza y cae asia atras undiendose en la lava-

Alyss : parece que se calmo por ahora -cruzada de brasos -

Light : pero volvera de sus cenizas de nuevo -golpea unos escombros con fuerza - de que sirve esto? nunca acabara! ya estoy arto de esto hermana es siempre lo mismo! lo destruimos y siempre regresa una y otra vez !

Alyss : calmate Light

Light : como quieres que me calme hermana ? entonses dime que deberiamos hacer como podemos acabar con solaria para siempre !

Alyss : -cierra los ojos volteando asia aun lado -

? : ... Conociendo la verdad , por ejemplo -se escucha una misteriosa y escalofriante voz sobre ellos -

Light : -ambos miran asia atras rapidamente -

? : - sobre los escombros de un edificio se me a un chico de cabello color gris ondulado y sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro , su rostro tenia gran paresido con el de alice - asi como una flor nace de una semilla y las aves nasen de los huevos todo tiene un origen , ustedes tiene que encontrar al responrable de esta catastrofe

Alyss : -en sus pensamientos - **como es posible esto..ese sujeto es paresido a mama..pero como ?...**

Light : es esa en verdad la respuesta al problema ? dimelo tu saves quien es ? y ademas quien eres tu? -lo señala -

? : -se le queda mirando y tenia una mirada fria y escalofriante a la vez - mi nombre..mi nombre es Nemesis y si se quien es el responsable de todo esto...

Alyss : -mirandolo con desconfianza-

Nemesis : -minutos despues se encontrava dentro de un edificio abandonado - para arreglar el presente nesesitan cambiar el pasado

Light : pero eso..es imposible si tratas de engañarnos yo .. -apreta sus manos -

Nemesis : si fuera una broma no estaríamos aquí niño .. con mi ayuda ustedes podran , porque yo tengo el poder para viajar en el tiempo -voltea mirandolos a ambos -

Light : enserio? -paresia un poco emosionado -

Alyss : ...-solo mirandolo fijamente con desconfianza -

Nemesis : con el fin de cambiar el pasado es nesesario eliminar a aquel que desperto a solaria...la semilla de solaria

Light : si lo elimino , nuestro mundo se salvaria ?

Nemesis : -asiente con la cabeza - el dia del desastre -se aserca a una gran computadora- aqui estan mis registros sobre ese evento , fue cuando solaria se libero y sus llamas llenaron al mundo -presiona una tecla mostrando archivos e imajenes - y aqui tienes al culpable de todo -de su bolsillo saca un collar con una gema oscura en el centro y se lada - solo sujetala y ella te mostrara aquien buscas..

Light : -la toma y dentro de su mente se mira cientos de llamas y se mira a un chico de cabello castaño revuelto con ojos rojisos - .. lo veo ! entonses ese chico casta o de ojos rojisos es la semilla de solaria ?

Alyss : -en voz baja - ...chico casta o de ojos rojisos ? tal vez sea al que mama mencionaba pero .. puede que solo sea coisidencia .. -ladea la cabeza

Light : -le regresa el collar y mira a su hermana - desias algo ? -arquea la ceja -

Alyss : no nada solo cosas mías es todo

Light : si tu lo dices -mirando nuevamente a nemesis -

Nemesis : los enviare al momento en el que la semilla de solaria estaba vivo encuentren lo y destruyan lo para salvar su mundo -en sus manos aparesia una esfera resplandeciente de luz oscura y esta se expandia cubriendolos a los tres por completo asiendolos desapareser a los tres -

Continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2 El Festival

**Bueno aqui viene el capitulo 2 y para aser aclarasiones , si este fic esta basando en el juego de sonic the hedgehog al estilo bakugan espero y les guste n.n **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : El Festival **

**-en medio del bosque se encontraba Light que comenzaba a despertar poco a poco -**

Light : ohh mi cabeza... -levantandose lentamente sobandose la cabeza - es la ultima vez que viajo asi tu que dises alyss ? -mira a los lados - hermana ?

Nemesis : -aun lado de el - si buscar a tu hermana se te ah adelantado .. dijo que entre mas rapido terminar esto es mejor

Light : ya veo , en fin por donde ahy que comenzar ? -lo mira-

Nemesis : -se ala asia aun lado - sigue por este camino y encontraras un pueblo , espera hasta la media noche ahy podras encontrar a la semilla de solaria -sonrie levemente -

Light : entendido -sale corriendo alejandose de ahy rapidamente -

Nemesis : bien esto ya esta echo , ahora solo devo esperar .. jejejeje...-forma una esfera de luz en su mano que lo cubre desaparesiendo -

**-Mientras en la plasa de un pueblo de nombre Canterlot se mirava que las personas colocavan adornos en las casas y en distintas partes y pasando por la plasa se encontraban un chico de cabello casta o de ojos rojisos , un peque o rubio de ojos azules , un chico de cabello negro de ojos color ambar y junto a el una chica de cabellera naranja de ojos color chocolate-**

Dan : -caminando por las calles - que aburrido y ademas ... por que tantas decoraciones eh ? -se mirava que las personas asia decoraciones en todo el pueblo -

Marucho : ahy dan no peude ser que no sepas que dia es hoy -con una mano en la frente y una gotita anime -

Alice : hoy es el festival de soliana se celebra una vez al año esta celebracion es algo asi como un agradecimiento a los que los abitantes llaman la diosa del sol solaria por un a o de paz y prosperidad se dise que esta celebracion consiste en que justo a media noche una persona encargada ensiende la gran antorcha se dise que su luz ilumina mayor parte del pueblo ademas de fuegos pirotegnicos jeje -respondio la pelinaranja sonriendo tiernamente-

Shun : segun se la encargada de encender la antorcha este a o es la princesa de canterlot

Dan : como fue que deje que me convensieran para venir aqui este lugar es muy aburrido -crusado de brasos con una vena en la frente -

Shun : te trajimos por que ah avido mucha actividad resiente de pericles en esta zona y devemos asegurarnos de que no cause problemas

Marucho : por cierto alice y tu hermano ? por que no vino contigo esta vez ? -pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño rubio -

Alice : no lose , lo llame pero me dijo que tenia algo muy inportante que no podia dejar para despues , se que se save cuidar solo pero me preocupa que se lastime

Dan : en fin dejemos esto de lado y creo que es mejor separarnos asi cubriremos mas terreno

Shun : creo que dan tiene razon por increible que paresca ..

Dan : oye -mira a shun con una vena en la frente -

Shun : yo ire al lado norte del pueblo , marucho tu cubre el lado sur , alice tu cubre el este y dan

Dan : si si si yo el oeste no ? -mirandolo de mala gana -

Shun : de echo te iva a desir que tu vijilaras donde sera la celebracion de esta noche puede que pericles ataque ahy

Dan : bien yo ire a cuidar que no ataque durante la celebracion

Shun : bien ahora todos es hora de irnos -dan y marucho se va de ahy rapidamente - alice antes de irte..

Alice : si shun ? -mirandolo fijamente -

Shun : cuidate mucho ...

Alice : no te preocupes estare bien -sonriendo felizmente y seva de ahy -

Shun : -solo la mira irse - sera mejor segir mi camino..-seva rapidamente de ahy -

**-mientras tanto lejos de ahy en unas islas sercanas -**

Alyss : auch..mi cabeza..devo evitar viajar asi otra vez -sacude su cabeza - tu que dises Light? -voltea aun lado - eh ? Light? -voltea a ambos lados pero el no se encontraba- donde se metio ese chico ahora..-desia mientras se levanta -devo ayarlo rapido ..ese tonto sera fuerte pero es ingenuo como para dejarlo solo -caminando alejandose de donde estava - la semilla de solaria..y un chico de cabello casta o algo no encaja del todo aqui...ademas no puedo fiarme de ese sujeto algo en mi me dise que el save mas de lo que nos dijo ... pero si es asi por que nos mando al pasado -mira el cielo - aun que no me molestaria mirar este hermoso cielo azul ...en lugar de ese infierno donde la luz de sol no llega a alcansarnos ...

-sercas de donde se encuentra ella se escuchan disturbios -

Alyss : que es ese ruido -seva caminando por donde escucho los ruidos y al yegar a la playa se miran varios robot`s - eso son robot`s ? por que abra robot`s aqui ? aun que para estar tan armados no creo que sean buenos .. -se aserca siguilosamente a los robot`s -

-los robot`s la descubren y estos comienza a disparle -

Alyss : -saltando de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos y sujeta a unos de los robot`s de la espalda y guia al robot asiendo que le disparara a los demas destruyendo a la gran mayoria y le arranca la cabeza al que sujetava - comparado con los demonios de lava que avia en mi mundo estas cosas son mucho mas fasiles de venser

**-Horas despues ya avia anochesido y en el pueblo todos habitantes del pueblo se encontraban en la plaza de pueblo -**

Dan : -entre las personas - ...que aburrido se que es una celebracion inportante para estar personas pero en lo personal a mi me aburre esto -caminando y mirando de un lado a otro - no creo que vaya a atacar ahora -se miran en el cielo fuegos artificiales -

? : -se mira a una chica de cabello azul celeste con un hermoso bestido subiendo a un altar y en este avia tres personas esperandola -

? : -uno de ellos se le aserca y este sostenia una antorcha - aqui tiene su majestad

? : -ella toma la antorcha - muchas grasias -sonriendo amablemente y mira fijamente la llama de la antorcha y en su mente se mira como las llamas consumian todo su pueblo y a lo lejos se mirava que se levantava una espesie de bestia gigante de fuego -

? : princesa Runo pasa algo ? -una de los que estava junto a ella sacava a la chica de sus pensamientos -

Runo : no , no pasa nada lo siento jeje..-se asercava al altar - Demos las gracias por las llamas benditas , que reino la paz para siempre -todos miravan el altar - el sol de soliana guianos y protegenos con tu luz eterna -coloca la antorcha en el altar y se ensendia un camino de llamas hasta yegar a lo mas alto ensendiendo una gran antorcha y en ese momento todo el cielo se ilumina por fuegos artificiales -

-justo en ese momento que comenzaron los fuegos artificiales varios misiles chocavan contra el altar y casa que avia alrededor en ese momento se mirava una gran nave en el cielo -

? : - los que acompa avan a runo se ponen junto a ella - protegan a la princesa !

-una conpuerta se abre de la nave dejando salir varios robot`s que caen en el altar rodeando a runo y los demas -

? : -se mira bajar una paque a nave y sobre ella avia un hombre de cabello morado oscuro , de un ojo color verde y en el otro tenia una cicatris y no se le notava la pupila del ojo - permitame presentarme princesa me conosen como el profesor pericles , he venido a descubrir el secreto de las llamas del desastre y a llevarme el objeto milagriso que guarda su secreto el collar de solaria

Runo : -apretava la gema de su collar y esta era de color azul -

Pericles : ahora princesa pase por aqui por favor jeje -en ese momento algo golpea a uno de los robot`s derrivandolo -

Dan : caramba..eso ha sido impresionante jeje -se mira que los otros robot`s comienzan a dispararle y salta de donde estava esquivando los disparos , salta sobre uno de los robot`s derrivandolo y gira rapidamente lanzando un pequeño explosivo que destruye a otros de los robot`s - devo darle grasias a marucho por esto jeje -salta callendo junto a runo y la carga- ah si olvide presentarme mi nombre es Dan kuso mucho gusto en conoserla princesa jeje -sale corriendo cargandola -

Pericles : ese mocoso siempre se mete en mis planes..abran fuego ! -varios robot`s comienzan a lanzar misiles asia el pero ninguno le dava -

Light : -mirando a dan alejarse - finalmente te encontre..semilla de solaria -apreta su puño con fuerza-

Continuara ...


End file.
